John Smith, a Donna Noble story
by LiveToFall-DieToFly
Summary: Donna is trying to live a normal life back on Earth, but she's plagued by strange visions of a mysterious man in a suit. She needs to find out what these visions are and what happened in the 6 months of her life that she can't remember.


"Every time I try to fly, I fall.  
Without my wings, I feel so small.  
I guess I need you baby…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Doctor will see you now."  
_The doctor…_  
The words echoed around Donna's head, hitting memories she never knew she had, awakening a part of her she'd lost..  
she remembered…  
A man's voice…  
_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…  
_"Miss Noble?"  
_but we had the best of times, the best…  
_"Miss Noble!?"  
Donna snapped out of her reverie, and saw the shocked face of a young nurse looking down at her. Her vision was strangely obscured, as though she was looking through a waterfall, distorting the nurse's features. With a start Donna realised she was crying, why did these things keep happening to her?

"Err yes sorry, just…err a bit of a headache. Sorry about that." She wiped her eyes and tried to force a smile, but could tell the nurse wasn't going to be fooled so easily, so Donna resorted to what she always did when people didn't believe her. She got very angry.

"Look, I've got a headache; I'm not going to explode or something! Just get out of my way and let me see my doctor!" She pushed past the shocked young nurse, trying to keep her anger plastered across her face. She pushed open the corridor door with a bit more force than was necessary, and it hit the plain wall with a bang. Looking around she realised no one was there. Allowing her shoulders to sag, she leant against the way and took a slow deep breath.

What was wrong with her? First she forgets six months of her life. Then her granddad and mum begin acting all strange around her, and now she keeps having these blank moments. As hard as she might she couldn't remember what had been going through her head in the reception. She exhaled deeply and walked to the end of the corridor, taking a short breath and opening the door to Doctor Smith's room. He was sat at a small desk smiling cheerfully.

"Hello, Miss Donna Noble, come take a seat" he waved his hand vaguely at the three chairs situated in front of the plain table. Walking slowly to the seats, Donna looked around the room. She couldn't help noticed how plain it was, the walls where a standard shade of magnolia with no pictures. She pulled a simple black chair from under the table and sat down.

"So Donna, what has been troubling you lately?" He said this very slowly, his wrinkled face full of fake concern. Donna just wanted to punch him. She doubted it would help her current position but it might make her feel a little bit better. Settling for a disgusted look she replied:

"I keep having these short term memory loses and I space out at random moments. Also I can't remember what happened to me in the last 6 months…" She trailed off, deep in thought, then came back to reality when she realised that the doctor was talking to her.

"…so I doubt it is that otherwise you'd probably be having seizures as well. Hmm very odd, it is possible something horrible happened to you and your mind erased it to keep you from the pain. Have you asked your parents about this?" Donna's face turned sour.

"My father's dead. And my mother won't answer me" Doctor Smith's face fell at her words and he began fiddling with something on his desk. This annoyed Donna even more.

"Look if you don't know what's wrong with me then it doesn't matter, I'll just go to another clinic!" She tried to keep her voice down but she never had been good at hiding her emotions.

"No it's not that it's just…" He went quiet, and suddenly looked very old and tired, Donna felt a twinge of guilt but kept the angry look on her face.

"Okay, okay I'll get you an appointment at the hospital, hopefully you won't get abducted by talking rhino's while you're there…"

Donna's mind went blank.  
_Talking rhinos…  
_The mans voice was in her head again…  
_Donna, I'm taking you to the shadow proclamation.  
_She'd heard it before but she couldn't remember where, then her own voice joined the conversation.  
_What's the shadow proclamation?  
_Funny, she'd never even heard of it until now. How could she have asked someone what it was If she'd never heard of it before? The man's voice replied again.  
_Like police, outer-space police._

"Who are you?" she was coming round and she needed to know who he was before he faded. But too late, now another face came into view…

"Doctor John Smith, remember? Donna?"

John Smith! That man! The one who had been round the other week, the tall skinny bloke in the suit. That's who she had heard the voice from before! He was in her dreams!

"I know now! I know who he is!" Ignoring the puzzled expression on Doctor Smith's face Donna leapt up, knocking the chair over in the process, and ran out of the room. She was determined to get hope and force her mum and grandad to tell her whom this John Smith was. She needed to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first Donna fic, i don't write that often so there are probably a ton of Grammatical mistakes. Please point any out! Thanks a lot :-)

Song i was listening to: Everytime by Britney Spears and Drops Of Jupiter by Train


End file.
